Marked
by ShellfurOfSeaClan
Summary: SkyClan has thrived for generations since Leafstar's time. But when StarClan bestows gifts on the Clan, it splits into four. Four leaders. New alliances. Friendships are tested and war is looming. Will the four new Clans survive, or will they be torn apart from within? Four young warriors may have the power to stop the coming storm...
1. Chapter 1

_Every cat was born with tooth and claw to fight with. Every cat honours the warrior code, and fiercely defends his or her family._

 _But what happens when that code is tested, and unsheathed claws flash in the air, pitching cats against kin? What happens when the ground beneath you shifts and you can only attempt to do what is right, for the sake of your friends and your Clan?_

 _What happens when a war is only a whisker away, and cats are forced to confront each other?_

 _When the overpopulated SkyClan cats are given mysterious gifts by StarClan, the Clan splits into four. An era of peace is over. An era of war begins._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sundapple crept along the branch, paw by careful paw. She surveyed the prey beneath her with anticipation, savouring the way the sun warmed her pale orange pelt, setting its stripes aflame. But a whispering blanket of leaves cloaked her from view. Nothing would see her coming. She wriggled her haunches.

She leaped, springing from her branch with a yowl. She landed squarely on her quarry and the smoky-grey cat beneath her yelped and struggled.

"The SkyClan warrior is victorious again!" she declared, pressing down with her paws so Yewleaf slumped beneath her.

"Sundapple! Get off," her friend grumbled.

Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone growled, and they looked up to see a golden-brown warrior rounding the corner. "Sundapple, stop playing around this instant."

Sundapple felt her head duck as the air turned icy with annoyance. She stepped off Yewleaf, tucking her tail between her legs. "I was only playing, Eagleheart," she mewed.

"You're a warrior now, and have been for a whole moon," Eagleheart growled. "You have to stop acting like a kit." He stalked away and picked up a squirrel he'd dropped. The latest hunting party had returned. And they all must have heard her yowling like an idiot, she realised, embarrassment flooding her from ears to tail-tip.

Yewleaf jumped to his paws and began busily licking dust from his fur.

Sundapple sighed and scuffed the hard earth with her paws. She and her friends were _still_ the youngest in the Clan. She didn't feel like a grown-up, mature warrior. She still felt insignificant. Maybe if more kits were born, and there was finally someone else to order around, things would change.

"You _do_ still act like a kit, you know," someone meowed, and Sundapple looked up to glare at Blueclaw. The blue-grey tom was padding towards them from the woods, two thrushes hanging from his jaws.

"You're no older than me - you can't talk," she hissed back, feeling the fur lift along her spine.

"I might as well be. Why don't you sleep in the apprentices' den tonight, Sundapple? Give the rest of us some room? At least until you start acting like one of us." Blueclaw bounded past without waiting for a reply. In a heartbeat he was gone, making his way to camp.

"Ignore him," Yewleaf murmured, brushing his soft pelt against hers. His eyes were like sunlight shining through the leaves above them.

"I can't help it," Sundapple mewed, as her friend began nudging her after Blueclaw. "It's hard when there's no one younger than us. I've never felt like a warrior. They all still look at me - us - like we're kits."

Yewleaf shrugged. "I think I've just learned to accept it. There will be more kits in the Clan eventually. Don't worry about it."

They left the cover of the trees and padded along until the two sandy gorge walls towered over them, reflecting the late greenleaf sun. Bare earth, baked and cracked, felt hot beneath Sundapple's pads. Cats lounged in the shade of the Rockpile, on the ledges and trails leading to the den caves, or splashed in the river nearby.

"The Clan is restless," Blueclaw meowed when they reached him. He sprawled on a flat rock by a shallow part of the river, dipping his forepaws in to soothe them. Sundapple and Yewleaf followed suit.

"You didn't have to point that out," Sundapple muttered. There was disquiet in the air, crackling between fidgeting cats. More than once, fights between warriors had broken out and Fallenstar or Buzzardflight had had to intervene. Recently, it had been getting worse.

"You three!" someone yowled from the warriors' den, and they looked up. "Bring some wet moss from the Whispering Cave!"

Tails lashing in annoyance, they stood and began to pad towards the Rockpile.

"See? Everyone treats us like apprentices. It's not fair. They make us run around after them," Sundapple complained.

"We're the youngest. That's how these things work," Blueclaw snapped.

They followed the little path into the cave, breathing in the cool, damp air. Moss glowed around them, and they clawed bits of it off the wall, dangling it in the underwater river to wet it for the warriors.

"I heard your complaints," a voice meowed. Sundapple jumped, nearly dropping her moss.

"Birdwing! We - we're sorry -" Yewleaf stammered.

The beautiful tabby medicine cat was sat at the back of the cave. She sighed. "It's because we are not like a normal Clan. Not anymore. We have too many warriors, no elders, no young kits to train. I have been trying to communicate with StarClan, trying to figure out how to fix this."

"It will get better, won't it?" Sundapple mewed, feeling suddenly scared. "There have been so many disasters recently…"

"Cats are saying StarClan is mad at us," Yewleaf added. "Are they?"

Birdwing sighed and shook her head. "I can't tell. I don't think we've done anything wrong - we follow the warrior code diligently, and have done for many seasons now. But something is… off."

"Maybe we could go and find the other Clans! SkyClan surely isn't meant to be alone," Sundapple chirped, bouncing on her paws. She'd always fantasised about the four main Clans - meeting them, living in the forest and going to a real Gathering. A sharp glance from Blueclaw told her she was being foolish and immature again - and maybe she was. It was a kit's dream. Leave the gorge? They couldn't. It was SkyClan's home, and would remain so. They had fought to keep it many times in the past.

Birdwing shook her head again. "No, Sundapple. Although I like your idea," she added gently.

A yowl echoed across the rocks. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!"

"Fallenstar. Let's go." Birdwing bounded out of the cave and the young warriors followed.

Fallenstar's tail waved impatiently as the striking dark red tabby she-cat watched her Clan gather. She was an imposing figure, silhouetted by the sun, her eyes exactly the same shade as the sky.

Her deputy, a cat with a pelt lighter and more orange than hers, leaped onto a lower rock. Buzzardflight.

"SkyClan," Fallenstar meowed when every cat had found a place. Sundapple sat between Yewleaf and Mossfire, Yewleaf's half-sister. "My Clan. We have lived in this gorge for countless generations now. The oldest cat in the Clan remembers his or her elders telling the story of Firestar and Sandstorm, how they brought us together and made Leafstar their first leader. Look at everything we've done since then! We are a Clan to be proud of."

Sundapple lifted her chin, feeling a glow of satisfaction. SkyClan were a great Clan now. Once scattered by rats, now strong and thriving.

Fallenstar's eyes clouded slightly. "But some of us seem to think that everything went wrong since the fire."

Sundapple's ears drooped. The fire had killed her parents. It had swept through the gorge and the woods when she was only a kit. Since then, the Clan had been plagued by disasters.

"We can get through this, like we get through everything we face -"

"StarClan have forsaken us!" a cat yowled.

"What do we do?"

"Maybe SkyClan were never meant to survive!"

"Is this punishment, from when our ancestors left the forest Clans?"

"This is our home!"

"Maybe we should leave?"

Fallenstar bared her teeth and Buzzardflight growled, but the entire Clan was teeming with chaos and agitation.

Blueclaw growled. "They're all mouse-brains."

For once, Sundapple agreed with the grey tom.

Thunder rumbled, making the entire gorge tremble. The cats' chatter died down and eyes widened when they realised that a heavy blanket of clouds had covered the sun, darkening the land.

Lightning forked across the sky, lighting up the rocks for a stark heartbeat.

"StarClan is angry!"

"Enough of that nonsense!" Buzzardflight snapped. "Everyone, get inside!"

His sharp yowl was enough to make everyone snap into action. Rain began to patter down from the heavens, sending the river into a churning frenzy. The SkyClan cats bounded up the trails and streamed into the warriors' den.

"Ugh." Yewleaf wrinkled his nose at the scent of wet fur packed together. Cats jostled and shoved, trying to keep water away from their nests. Sundapple pressed against the wall to avoid getting a tail in her mouth.

More thunder shook the cliff. A cat whimpered.

"There's no point leaving the cave yet, or getting worked up about anything," Buzzardflight meowed sternly. "Everyone get some rest. Things will look better in the morning."

Blueclaw's eyes shone as he gazed at the deputy. Sundapple caught a flash of raw ambition in his face.

"I wish things weren't so uncertain for our Clan," Yewleaf whispered as they curled up in their nests. The newest warriors had been forced to take nests nearest the mouth of the cave, and the odd splatter of rain would hit their fur occasionally. Growling, Sundapple curled into a tight ball and put her tail-tip over her face.

The senior warriors remained awake, talking quietly. Sundapple wanted to listen in, but the rain masked their voices. As she began to drift off, she caught the odd sentence.

"Something is about to happen," Eagleheart meowed. "Change is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sundapple was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't help but feel a prickle of unease as she padded across the Skyrock. The bottom of the gorge seemed impossibly far away, and the entire world was like a map, spreading out from the jutting rock. The dream distorted the Skyrock, lengthening it, and although she tried to walk to one of the edges she never seemed to reach them: they stretched out in front of her. She looked up. The sky, the stars, the moon - they seemed impossibly close. Like she could reach up and brush the moon with her nose if she wanted to. Stars hung suspended in icy air around her, so close yet so far away.

 _StarClan?_

She jumped in fright as starlit silver figures leaped onto the rock, materialising out of the darkness. A tiny mew of fright escaped her and she tried to back away, but the grey-and-white tom that approached looked gentle.

"Greetings, Sundapple," he meowed. "My name is Cloudstar. I was the leader of SkyClan when we first left the forest."

Sundapple felt her jaw drop. "I - I - You're a legend! I'm - so honoured," she stammered, dipping her head awkwardly.

Cloudstar purred in amusement. "I have come to bestow a gift upon you, Sundapple."

"What? Me? Why?"

"A great storm is about to come to SkyClan." Cloudstar's voice seemed to reverberate through the stone, sending a shiver down Sundapple's spine. "One the Clan will not weather. But you have the power to stop it, to change the events that seem set in stone. Sundapple, will you swear to serve and protect your Clan, to the best of your ability?"

Sundapple felt like she was undergoing the warriors' ceremony once again. Her throat dry, she meowed, "Yes." She'd never been so certain of anything in her life. But cold dread rushed through her. What was about to happen?

Cloudstar merely nodded gravely. He stepped forwards and pressed his muzzle on top of Sundapple's; she licked his shoulder hesitantly, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"You are Marked now. It is up to you to save the Clan."

Unbearable heat swept through her, spreading from Cloudstar's touch until she felt her whole body had been set on fire. She opened her jaws to yowl in alarm - and the ground fell away beneath her paws.

Sundapple's claws scraped rock as she woke abruptly, panting, her pelt still burning. For a moment she forgot where she was - it was dark and confusing in the cave.

Every cat seemed to have woken up at the same time.

"Wh-What's happening? What's wrong with you all?" a shrill meow rose above the murmuring.

Sundapple looked around to see Snowpelt backing away towards the cave entrance, her white fur fluffed up and her eyes stretched wide in horror.

"What?" she mewed, concerned for the spooked warrior.

Then her body froze. Snowpelt's eyes were glowing blue, and thin tendrils of blue light were snaking from her eye down to her shoulder.

"You're all glowing! What is this?" another warrior yowled nearby. The cave was not dark any more - every cat had markings on them.

Sundapple glanced down at Yewleaf, and nearly cried out in shock as his eyes opened. They were glowing pale blue, and he had markings that were similar to Snowpelt's. No hint of familiar green.

"Yewleaf!" Sundapple meowed in horror.

His eyes widened. "Sundapple… your face…"

 _It's happening to me, too? Oh, StarClan, what have you done? What is this?_

Snowpelt's paws slipped.

"No, Snowpelt!" Sundapple lunged for her as the she-cat began to slide off the edge of the trail. The perilous drop to the bottom of the gorge was below - Sundapple wouldn't be fast enough -

There was a flash of red and every cat fell silent and turned to look as Snowpelt wailed in terror. She slipped off the ledge - and jaws fastened over her scruff as Fallenstar sailed out of the sky, blue eyes blazing with a pale light that trailed over her shoulder.

The SkyClan leader landed firmly on the ledge and dragged Snowpelt back to safety. She turned and surveyed her warriors grimly. "I think a Clan meeting is in order."

Sundapple's legs were wobbling uncontrollably as they streamed out of the den, following Fallenstar down the path and to the Rockpile. Sundapple gazed at every cat around her. They were all marked, and the strange glowing lights made them look like completely different cats. Strangers. She noticed that some had lights that matched their eyes, but others' eye colours had been _changed_ by the glow. The scent of fear was so strong in the air that she could taste it.

Cats were murmuring about Fallenstar's leap. There was no ledge above the cave. That meant Fallenstar had to have leaped farther than any SkyClan cat had ever managed - or she could fly.

"First of all," Fallenstar meowed, "we must remain calm. Did any of you have a dream tonight?"

"I did," Sundapple mewed, but her words were lost in a chorus as the others confirmed their own dreams.

"A great storm is coming to SkyClan, and we have the power to stop it if we accept our gifts," Fallenstar meowed.

"But what are these gifts?" a cat wailed. "What will happen to us?"

"I believe that whatever they are, they will help us. Maybe we should be glad of them."

"I thought StarClan was angry, because of the storm." Cedarstep flicked his tail uneasily.

"Birdwing?"

The medicine cat stepped onto a rock. "The storm _was_ StarClan's doing, but I think they were trying to warn us. And they were preparing to use their powers to help us."

"Hmm." Fallenstar surveyed her Clan. Sundapple noticed the marks fading on her. "Your marks are fading. We will all look normal again, soon. It seems that there are four groups, or 'colours', I can see. Orange-red, green, dark blue and pale blue."

"Thank StarClan," Buzzardflight muttered, glancing at the cats surrounding them as their marks grew weaker. On the horizon, grey stained the dark sky.

"Today we shall go about our patrols as usual," Fallenstar announced. "No cat is to panic. But if your gift emerges, you take note of what it is. Tell me and your fellow Clanmates immediately."

Sundapple looked around. Some cats looked terrified, as if they wanted to scratch their own fur off to get the mark out. Others seemed curious or positively excited, and she spotted Yewleaf giving his glowing shoulder a tentative lick.

She glanced down at her own shoulder and blinked at the orange-red light there. It was fading - only a faint glimmer on her ginger fur.

After a few moments, Fallenstar leaped down from the rock and Buzzardflight went about setting patrols.

"Sundapple, go hunting with Yewleaf, Dawnpetal and Icefur," he meowed.

Dawnpetal, a pretty cream she-cat, nudged her as they set off down the gorge. "My marks were amber, too!"

"Mine were blue," Icefur murmured, giving her silver chest fur a lick. "Darker than yours, though, Yewleaf."

"I don't know whether I'm feeling excited or terrified," Sundapple admitted to the others. A torrent of conflicting emotions churned beneath her. What did this mean for SkyClan? Nothing would ever be the same again.

After a while she lost herself in the hunt. She prowled through the trees, savouring the way her muscles responded to make her glide silently along, whiskers twitching as she scented prey and began to track it. To her surprise, Yewleaf immediately bounded up the trunk of the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?"

Yewleaf had never been the most comfortable in trees. He always said his bulky fur got in the way. "I don't know." He blinked down at her and began to pad along a branch.

"Watch where you're putting your paws!" Sundapple hissed, feeling a stab of worry. He looked so nonchalant.

"But I won't fall."

"You might!"

Yewleaf leaped to another branch. It swayed beneath him but to her amazement it stayed perfectly balanced. He looked like a true SkyClan cat.

"Is that your power, Yewleaf?"

"I'm not sure."

Sundapple noticed that now their glow had faded, the marks looked like faint bits of darker fur, or scars that had healed over. She followed the way the lines curled over one side of Yewleaf's face and travelled to his shoulder in elegant sweeps. Hers were almost the same. It was fascinating but so jarringly strange, as if all her Clanmates had suddenly switched fur colours.

At least Yewleaf's eyes were green again.

They returned to camp with prey hanging from their jaws. Sundapple was about to head to the fresh-kill pile when Yewleaf halted so suddenly she walked into him.

He dropped his squirrel. "Blueclaw!"

Sundapple followed his gaze. And her jaw dropped at the sight of Blueclaw stood - stood in the river. Cats gathered around the banks, racing towards the warrior whose blue marks shone brightly, his eyes flashing in the sun.

"What's happening?" Icefur gasped.

They hurried to the river to get a better view. Blueclaw was wobbling in the centre of the river. At first Sundapple thought he was stood on a rock that was submerged, but she could see the way the water rippled and shimmered beneath his paws. He was standing _on it._

"Blueclaw, get onto the riverbank!" Yewleaf cried to his friend.

Blueclaw glanced around in alarm - and the blue markings flickered. With a yowl he fell into the water.

Sundapple bunched her hindquarters, wondering whether to dive in and save him. But his head popped out of the water, blue eyes still stretched wide - although the glow had gone now - and his paws churned as he fought the current. Eventually he reached the bank, and Buzzardflight grasped his scruff, hauling him out.

He collapsed, panting, water streaming from his fur.

"That was amazing! Can I do that, too?" Icefur meowed.

"How did you do it?" a cat pressed close to Blueclaw.

"Are you all right?" Sundapple asked.

"Everyone, get away from him! He needs to see Birdwing," Buzzardflight snapped, nudging Blueclaw to his paws. Blueclaw stumbled towards the medicine cat's den, shivering.

Buzzing with energy, the Clan milled around the camp, but no one seemed able to sit still.

Sundapple poked her head into the medicine den, but Blueclaw was busily licking his fur dry and didn't want to answer any of her questions. The calming scent of lavender hung heavy in the air. She went looking for Yewleaf but couldn't find him, and she assumed he'd gone to find his half-sister.

"Foxdrift!" Sundapple meowed, catching sight of her old mentor, a handsome russet tabby with slender legs.

"Sundapple," he replied warmly. He had a smooth voice. "Were you amber?"

"Yes. You?"

"The same. Have you noticed anything yet?"

"No."

"I think pale blue cats like Fallenstar can jump and climb effortlessly, with no fear of falling," Foxdrift meowed thoughtfully, "and Blueclaw and the darker blue cats now have some control over water."

"I'm sure we'll find out what we can do soon."

"This will bring great changes to SkyClan. Maybe too great. But if they make us stronger, we can't complain."

Sundapple gazed up into her mentor's amber eyes and nodded.

"Mossfire!" Yewleaf's agonised yowl cut through the gentle sounds of the camp. Sundapple exchanged a panicked look with Foxdrift and they bounded towards the grey tom, who was staring up at the cliff face, stricken.

"What in StarClan's name is she doing?" Birdwing shrieked. Mossfire was the medicine cat apprentice. They all looked up to see her edging along a thin trail near the top of the cliff.

"Mossfire, no! Stop moving! I'll come and get you!" Yewleaf began to bound towards the trail.

Mossfire's blank eyes shone an unnaturally bright green as she stepped along the path.

It was impossible.

She was blind.

Sundapple wanted to help but her paws felt rooted to the floor. If Mossfire fell…

Mossfire paused on the very edge of the ledge. By now most of the Clan were gathered, staring in horror, helpless as Yewleaf scrabbled up rocks.

Mossfire leaped. Cats yowled in shock but she landed heavily on another ledge nearby, her claws skidding as she brought herself to a halt.

Yewleaf reached her and began to drag her down to the safety of the gorge floor. By the time they reached it, Mossfire was spitting fury.

"Let go of me, you mouse-brain!" the wiry she-cat spat. "I'm fine!"

"You - are - _blind_ ," Yewleaf hissed. "You nearly broke your neck!"

"No," she meowed. "No, I didn't." Her voice shook.

Fallenstar pushed her way through cats to reach the medicine cat apprentice. "What is the meaning of this, Mossfire? You willingly put yourself in danger?"

Mossfire straightened. "Fallenstar, I can feel the rocks beneath my paws. I knew where the ledges were. It was as if I could sense them."

Fallenstar's eyes widened with shock.

"Now we know what the green-marked cats can do." Foxdrift's bushy tail curled up in curiosity. "They have an affinity with earth."

 _Great StarClan_ , Sundapple thought dazedly.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. No one could figure out what the amber-marked cats could do yet, and as Sundapple and Dawnpetal shared tongues in the evening, the cream she-cat seemed to think they had been cheated out of something great. Meanwhile, news of cats' emerging gifts had spread like wildfire.

Fallenstar sat on the Rockpile, flanked by Buzzardflight and Birdwing, but didn't seem to be in a hurry to call the meeting. She was deep in discussion, content to let cats finish their meals.

"I can't believe all the others get the cool gifts," Dawnpetal meowed sourly.

"You never know, we might be able to fly," Sundapple purred, nudging her shoulder.

She snorted. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Hurry up, you two." Blueclaw was stalking past. "Fallenstar obviously wants to start a meeting."

"Who made you Clan leader?" Sundapple meowed loudly, standing up. _Bossy furball!_ "Do you think you're special because you walked into a river?"

He whirled around, eyes flaring with anger. "And what can _you_ do?"

Silence. She couldn't reply.

"Exactly. You don't have any gift that can help SkyClan."

"Now you're being unfair, Blueclaw," Dawnpetal meowed gently, trying to soothe them. Sundapple felt her fur bristling. "Come on. Let's go to the Rockpile. But I suggest you two stay on opposite sides."

Sundapple huffed. "I will." She swerved away, making sure her tail smacked Blueclaw in the face. She sat between Foxdrift and Dawnpetal.

"You have all heard the news of our gifts," Fallenstar began finally. "And this is certainly an exciting time for SkyClan. But I urge you not to needlessly endanger yourselves because of them." Her sharp gaze landed on Mossfire, and then Blueclaw.

A cat stood up. It was Adderclaw, a dark brown tabby tom. "May I make a suggestion, Fallenstar?"

She blinked. "Go on."

Adderclaw turned to look at the warriors. "Have you noticed how these markings seem to divide the Clan?"

"Only by colour. We are still the same Clan."

"True." His tail lashed. "But look. Our warriors are sitting in groups. Four distinct groups."

Surprised and alarmed, Sundapple looked around and realised she was completely surrounded only by warriors that had amber markings. How had that happened?

Cats hissed in surprise when they realised what they had subconsciously done.

"Once, we lived among other Clans," Adderclaw continued as Fallenstar's stare turned icy. "Maybe StarClan is trying to tell us that we should split into four? Maybe we were always meant to be four Clans, not just one, and _that_ is the reason why we were driven from the forest so long ago? It is our destiny. We are already separated."

"Be quiet, Adderclaw," Fallenstar snapped. "You should have discussed this idea with me before presenting it to the Clan. I think that it is too soon to make such decisions. We must wait, and see what this means for our Clan. We must figure out how to use our powers to help one another."

Sundapple craned her neck to find Yewleaf. His eyes met hers. If the Clan did split into four, it would mean she'd have to leave him. But they'd been together since birth. She, Yewleaf, Blueclaw and Mossfire had grown up together, had gone through apprenticeship together.

Would all that be at an end? Her fur prickled with unease.

"Our future is uncertain," Fallenstar meowed. "But we must not make any rash decisions. Not yet."

Some cats didn't seem convinced. And Sundapple's fur went cold when she spotted a flash of raw arrogance and hatred in Adderclaw's eyes.

He wanted to split the Clan. Why?

* * *

 **I'll upload the Allegiances soon! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A moon passed without further incident. The Clan patrolled and hunted, and nothing more happened with any cat's gifts. Sundapple often spotted blue-marked cats sitting by the river, staring intently into the water, and green-marked warriors flexing their paws on the earth experimentally. The pale blue cats quickly became the best climbers, jumpers and hunters in the Clan – much to everyone else's annoyance.

"They're showing off," Eagleheart grumbled on a patrol one morning. "It's not fair. They think they're superior because their gift heightens their natural SkyClan skills."

Sundapple was surprised to hear such a senior warrior complaining so openly. Yewleaf, too, was rejoicing in his climbing skills, and Sundapple had started averting her eyes whenever she saw him frolicking in the trees with the others. She felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she do that?

She hadn't spoken to Yewleaf in a couple of days. When she returned from the patrol, instead of taking her thrush to the fresh-kill pile, she headed towards Yewleaf, Squirrelfoot and Darkfur, who were all sharing tongues in the shade. They were all pale blue-marked, she remembered.

She was about to mew a greeting and drop her prey when Darkfur looked up and hissed at her.

"What are you doing, amber-brain? Get away from us," Squirrelfoot meowed tartly.

Shocked, Sundapple stared at Yewleaf. _What in StarClan's name is going on?_ Hurt swept through her. Yewleaf looked uncomfortable, but he didn't speak.

 _There was a time when we would have always defended each other. Always._

"Sundapple," a gentle voice meowed, and she turned away from the warriors to see Foxdrift padding over to her. The sight of a friendly face was welcome. "That thrush looks enormous. Well done for catching it."

"Thank you." She ducked her head in delight. "Would you like to share?"

"Sure. Let's go find Redstorm." They padded off in search of the tortoiseshell tom, although Sundapple felt thorns prick her heart as she left Yewleaf behind.

"I wanted to eat with Yewleaf," she admitted, her belly churning as they found Redstorm dozing on a flat rock. "But they didn't want to speak to me."

"They have the climbing gift. Ignore them," Redstorm hissed immediately, pricking his ears. "They're getting very rude. Even Birdwing and Buzzardflight are looking smug."

Foxdrift's tail lashed, and Sundapple felt the beginnings of anger seep into her. They were right. It was unfair and she shouldn't feel hurt by their words.

The three cats sat to share the bird. As the sun warmed their pelts, Sundapple noticed their amber marks sparking to life.

"What does it mean?" she mewed.

Foxdrift stretched. "I have no idea, but this sun feels nice."

"We'd better enjoy it. Leaf-fall is on its way," Redstorm replied.

They remained on the rock for a while. Although Sundapple could see other cats doing jobs around the camp, cleaning out nests, fetching moss or hunting, she didn't feel any urgency to get up. A few cats who passed them hissed about laziness, but she didn't feel lazy. She felt warm and strong and confident. She yawned.

Clouds passed over the sun and she yelped – it felt like being doused in icy water as a cold shadow fell over the camp. Foxdrift got to his paws and she saw his marks had vanished.

"Warmth," he murmured. "I think it's something to do with warmth."

Redstorm's eyes glowed. "Maybe we _do_ have something that can make us stronger!"

Sundapple felt more cheerful after that, and happily fetched moss for the warriors' den. She stalked past other cats with her head held high and tail fluffed up, wanting to appear bigger and stronger. _I will be useful._

 _I'm going to be the best SkyClan warrior. The best amber-marked cat in the Clan. Then Yewleaf will leave those mange-pelts he's been sharing tongues with_.

She felt a brief stab of shame. Those were her Clanmates she was thinking about.

But somehow, they felt distant. Foxdrift, Redstorm and Dawnpetal had been acting more like her Clanmates than the others recently.

Blueclaw was emerging from the cave with old moss swinging him his jaws. He barged into Sundapple.

"Watch it!" she snapped. "There's no water to save you up here if you slip."

He glared at her.

 _Have I really been using his gift to insult him? And didn't Squirrelfoot call me 'amber-brain'?_ She shook her head, feeling confused. This didn't feel like the same SkyClan she'd grown up in.

She didn't like it. Not one bit.

The next day, she padded blearily out of her nest to be fixed in Buzzardflight's sharp green stare.

"Sundapple – perfect. Dawn patrol. Pick three others."

Sundapple bit her tongue to stop herself from groaning as she squinted out of the warriors' den. The sun had barely risen, and all the other warriors still slept around her. Scowling, she poked Blueclaw. If she was being forced out of her nest early, she'd make him suffer, too.

"Our deputy wants a dawn patrol so wake up, mouse-brain."

Blueclaw growled and pushed his nose deeper into the moss.

Sundapple was considerably gentler when she woke Yewleaf and Spottedpelt. She wanted to speak to Yewleaf alone, to figure out if his gift had changed him.

The four cats loped up the trails to the top of the cliffs and made their way to the border.

"Yewleaf," Sundapple meowed quietly as the other two pulled ahead. "Are you still... my friend?"

He turned startled green eyes on her. "Of course I am. I'm Blueclaw's friend, too, despite the constant quarrels you two have."

" _I_ don't quarrel. He's just bossy."

He flicked his tail-tip along her flank. "Of course."

"Darkfur and Squirrelfoot..."

"They're just mouse-brains, Sundapple. Ignore them."

She felt her neck fur start to bristle. "Why do you spend so much time with them, then?"

"It's nice to talk about our gifts. We've been figuring out the best way to use it. It really helps."

"So you're just going to ignore how horrible they are? Why didn't you defend me?" She swallowed the whine she felt rising in her throat. _Stop acting like a hurt kit_.

"I... I didn't want to risk my friendship with them," Yewleaf mewed, shuffling his paws and looking down uncomfortably.

"Well, you're risking your friendship with _me_! You'd obviously rather spend time with them," Sundapple snapped, swerving so her face was close to his for a moment. Then she whisked around and bounded off, fury making her paws tremble.

Blueclaw and Spottedpelt were chatting as they remarked the border. Despite their differing gifts, they seemed to be getting along. For some reason, this only made her feel angrier.

"Sundapple," Yewleaf meowed, catching up. His fur was fluffed up. "Please, let me talk. I don't want to end our friendship." He tentatively touched his nose to her shoulder. "Remember that time we had a competition to see who could catch the most squirrels? When we returned from our hunting task, our mentors were so surprised to see our pile. They thought we'd discovered some huge squirrel Clan, remember?"

Sundapple felt her whiskers twitching fondly at the memory. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I've been spending less time with you. I promise I'll try to change that, okay?"

Sundapple searched his earnest face. The truth was, things had changed now, and she wasn't sure whether Yewleaf would be able to keep his promise.

She sighed. "Okay. I guess we'll see what happens." She turned away, trying not to look at the hurt that flashed in his eyes.

"Stop chatting, you two!" Blueclaw had his chest fur puffed out. "Sundapple, weren't you meant to lead this patrol? I've been taking over while you've been mooning over Yewleaf."

"Mooning?" she spat. "I have not! And _I'm_ leading the rest of the way." She brushed past him and quickened her pace while Spottedpelt watched, baffled.

They circled the borders and their paws ached by the time they picked their way down the cliffs and padded back to camp. Even tough SkyClan pads grew sore occasionally. Sundapple paused, ears pricking as strange scents flowed towards her from the camp up ahead.

She tensed. "Something's wrong." She picked up her pace until her tail streamed out behind her, and the others followed.

They arrived at the camp just in time to see Mossfire spring off a rock and bowl Birdwing over.

Shock felt like a lightning bolt. The medicine cats were meant to heal and bring peace – but Mossfire was snarling, her green mark glowing as she unsheathed her claws. Birdwing spat at her.

Cats charged forwards, and at first Sundapple thought the fight would be swiftly broken up, but it seemed like the other green-marked warriors were defending Mossfire, while the pale blue cats took the side of their medicine cat.

"What's going on? Stop!" Sundapple yowled, bounding towards them.

"I may be blind, but I am _not_ helpless!" Mossfire's fur bristled as her Clanmates flanked her.

"Hey, what are the earth-warriors and sky-warriors doing?" someone meowed from a ledge above.

 _Earth-warriors? Sky-warriors? Is that what we're calling them now?_ Sundapple thought, bemused.

Birdwing's normally gentle amber eyes blazed. Blue now tinged them – sky-warrior blue. "I am still your mentor, Mossfire, and you have to listen to me!"

"I never wanted this! I wanted to be a warrior!" Mossfire flashed back at her, and Sundapple winced at the pain in her voice.

The earth and sky-warriors dived on each other, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. The camp exploded into battle.

"No!" Sundapple lashed her tail – but a cat slammed into her, bowling her over. She struggled as a heavy weight pinned her down. "Stop fighting! I don't want to hurt you!" Every instinct screamed at her to unsheathe her own claws but she kept them retracted, trying to push the warrior off her.

Adderclaw's green-glowing eyes blazed down at her. He hissed and Sundapple braced herself – she would _not_ lift a claw to her Clanmate – when another cat pounced into the fray.

Claws slashed and Adderclaw howled as a dark-red cat opened up gashes over one of his eyes. He shoved Adderclaw off Sundapple, and she realised it was Foxdrift – Foxdrift, his fur lit up and his eyes shining in the sunlight. He looked like a firebrand.

"Get away from my apprentice!" Foxdrift snarled fiercely, momentarily forgetting that she was a warrior.

Sundapple sprang to her paws. "Foxdrift, you hurt him!"

Blood dripped down Adderclaw's face. His eye had squeezed shut and he growled.

"Sundapple! How do we stop this?" Yewleaf yowled from somewhere out of sight. She heard him hiss, confronted by another cat.

Sundapple span around and saw Blueclaw dragging an earth-warrior away from the fight and plunging him into the river. But it wouldn't be enough. The whole Clan was fighting.

Foxdrift pressed against her, his pelt hot – unbearably hot. "Stay close to me and the other fire-warriors."

"Fire?" Sundapple shook her head. "No, Foxdrift – these are our Clanmates. We have to –"

"What? Stop the fight? We can't. We need to defend ourselves. Adderclaw has wanted this for days now."

Where was Yewleaf? Was Mossfire okay? Despair clutched Sundapple's heart.

A loud caterwaul cut through the noise. It was a long, loud note that silenced every cat. They turned to see Fallenstar stood on the Rockpile, gazing down at her Clanmates. The sorrowful, angry look on her face was enough to stop every cat in their tracks.

Fallenstar's emotion felt like a rock fall that slammed into them. She blinked slowly, and finally ordered, "Birdwing. Take Adderclaw into the medicine cave and treat his wounds. Everyone sit in your groups and _do not move_."

Cats slunk towards their groups in silence. Sundapple felt like the earth had fallen away beneath her paws and she was falling, falling, falling –

Finally, when Adderclaw re-emerged with cobwebs stuck to his face – hissing at Foxdrift despite Fallenstar's flinty gaze – the SkyClan leader spoke.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. But Adderclaw is right. StarClan have been giving us signs, and we cannot ignore them." She closed her eyes, unnaturally still, looking like a cat carved from stone. "SkyClan will not weather this storm."

"Fallenstar," Buzzardflight meowed softly. "What are you –?"

She lashed her tail to cut him off. Sundapple gazed around at her Clan and felt her heart twist as she beheld their wounds. _We did this to each other._

"I thought I could hold us together, and for a moon it nearly worked. But no. SkyClan must split into four Clans."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was an uproar. Cats jumped to their paws to protest. Adderclaw smirked, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"No," Sundapple meowed hoarsely.

"This is _StarClan_ 's doing!" Fallenstar yowled over the clamour. "They have caused this! They want us to split!"

"But we will be weaker!" Buzzardflight called. Sundapple had never seen the deputy challenge his leader before. "We can't –"

"What would we be called? Where would we go?" Icefur mewed, her eyes huge with shock.

"I have thought about this a lot," Fallenstar meowed. "SkyClan's current territory is almost large enough to split into four. We would hold Gatherings at the Skyrock, like the forest Clans. We would mark our borders and share news. We may live a peaceful life alongside each other."

Yewleaf got to his paws. "But my sister is an earth-warrior. You mean to separate us?"

Mossfire scowled but didn't look too bothered, whereas Yewleaf's eyes were filled with anguish.

"I am sorry." Fallenstar met his gaze. "These things will have to happen."

"Two of the Clans would not have medicine cats," Foxdrift meowed. "That's not fair."

"We would have to temporarily train cats," Fallenstar snapped irritably. "Or you would have to cross borders to find Mossfire or Birdwing. It could still work."

"What would we be called? And who will be the leader of each Clan?" Blueclaw piped up, and Sundapple saw the ambition in his eyes. _He's too young to be a leader! And_ I _wouldn't follow him_.

"The earth-warriors will be RockClan. The sky-warriors can remain SkyClan, and we shall not leave the gorge," Fallenstar meowed, and Yewleaf looked relieved. "The water-warriors will be StreamClan, and the fire-warriors..." Every hair on Sundapple's pelt tingled with anticipation. "FlareClan."

"FlareClan!" Foxdrift murmured, his eyes glowing.

Sundapple faced him. "You're happy about this?"

"I don't want to leave the gorge!" Tigerlight, a dark tabby she-cat, cried.

"I agree it is the best choice," Brokentail meowed, his voice like claws rasping over rock. The dark grey tom's eyes were slits of cunning light. "We should start looking for territories."

"Yes," Fallenstar meowed, her eyes like ice. "SkyClan can no longer continue with tensions running so high. Decide amongst yourselves about territory patrols, but I suggest FlareClan head south of the gorge, RockClan go north, and StreamClan head west up the gorge. You may find suitable territories there."

"Come on." Foxdrift stood up, waving his tail commandingly as the meeting broke up. SkyClan and RockClan cats weren't looking at one another. Tension still crackled in the air. "Let's go exploring our new territory, FlareClan."

Sundapple felt a leap of excitement. A new Clan! A new territory! Where would they make their camp? Somewhere nice, she hoped.

Appleblaze, a striking dark red she-cat, was practically bouncing on her paws. "Let's go!"

Sundapple glanced back as the cats began to move. Yewleaf was sat on the edge of a huddle of SkyClan warriors, watching Mossfire climb the northern cliff with the rest of the new RockClan. He swung his head around and his eyes met hers.

Sundapple held his gaze as long as she could before turning away. Part of her hoped that this was all just a bad dream and she would wake the next morning surrounded by friends. But SkyClan had already split long before Fallenstar's announcement.

 _Why do you want this, StarClan? How can this possibly help us?_

"There will be Gatherings," Dawnpetal was meowing as she caught up and they began to climb the south cliff. There were no nice trails here, and they had to work to claw their way up ledges and cracks. "And border patrols. We'll still see the others – it won't be like they're gone forever. And surely we can keep peace between our four Clans?"

"You're just saying this because you were moony over Darkfur," Basilclaw, a sleek black tom with green eyes, meowed. "I think FlareClan is a great idea. Who needs those others?"

"We need a medicine cat," Appleblaze mewed uncertainly.

"Birdwing will never be far away. Stop worrying." Basilclaw nudged his friend.

Foxdrift, Brambleheart and Redstorm were leading the way. _There are only seven of us,_ Sundapple realised with a pang. So few.

"Who will be our leader? Our deputy?" she meowed. They all looked at the three senior warriors, who had clawed to the top of the cliff and were waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up!" Brambleheart meowed.

Sundapple launched herself off a ledge and hooked her claws into a crack. Muscles burning, she hauled herself higher and gripped a pawful of earth and grass.

Foxdrift moved to help her.

"Don't!" she snapped, hating that he sometimes still treated her like an apprentice. She dragged herself to the top and shook her fur, then turned and smugly waited for the other young warriors.

"Hello, fellow FlareClan warrior," Redstorm purred at her.

"Hello," she mewed back, but felt a pang of regret. _I have always been a SkyClan cat._

The seven warriors turned to face the territory south of the gorge. SkyClan scent markers drifted towards them on the wind, a few fox-lengths from the cliff edge. Beyond that, a forest stretched out into the distance. It was a mass of green and red and brown and yellow, some leaves already changing colour early. They whispered in the wind, waving branches beckoning Sundapple further. Below, the leafy forest floor was dappled with light and shadow.

Foxdrift and Brambleheart led the way, confidently padding forwards.

"It looks so dark," Dawnpetal mewed. "Doesn't our power have something to do with the sun? What if we can't use it in there?"

"It might be dangerous," Sundapple added, feeling uncomfortable. "Anything could be hiding in the trees."

Foxdrift turned, and Sundapple caught the flash of a challenge in his amber eyes. "Are you scared? Don't you want to go in?"

"No!" she replied defiantly, and raced towards the trees until she overtook her former mentor.

Foxdrift swerved in front of her when she was a heartbeat away from plunging inside. "I didn't mean you should barge in like an overexcited apprentice. We will be going cautiously at first." He lifted his head to address the others. "When we are sure there are no strange cat scents here, or badger setts or fox dens, we can be less careful. But for now, we stick together and check everything ahead of us before going further."

"Yes, Foxdrift," Appleblaze mewed. Basilclaw looked annoyed to be given orders, but what did he expect? No Clan leader? Sundapple secretly hoped Foxdrift would become FlareClan's leader. _My mentor!_

The cats crept into the forest. It wasn't as dark and dingy as Sundapple had expected: there were patches of light and clear blue sky everywhere, so the whole forest reminded her of a tortoiseshell pelt. Strong prey scents slammed into the roof of her mouth – squirrel, birds, mice, voles.

Redstorm's eyes were shining. "Forests are always teeming with prey. I don't think we'll have any trouble here."

"Finding a camp and checking for dangers should be our first priority," Brambleheart meowed.

A camp – living somewhere new. The thought made Sundapple feel excited, but she wondered if it would be hard to get used to. SkyClan's caves had always been her home.

They slunk onwards until Brambleheart guessed they'd reached the heart of the forest. Here they became more relaxed, having scented no signs of danger. Sundapple bounded through clearings and wriggled through thickets, losing sight of her Clanmates in her excitement. Everything was unfamiliar and mysterious. The spongy floor was nice and bouncy beneath her pads, so different to the rocks of the gorge.

Sundapple saw a hollowed-out fallen tree. It looked to have been burned in a forest fire long ago, but the blackened bark was spotted with bright patches of moss and ferns and grass. She darted inside – and yelped as her paws shot out from under her. She slid on her side down the sloping trunk, her paws scrabbling helplessly.

 _Whumpf!_ She landed in a pile of old leaf-fall leaves, sending them flying everywhere as she dragged herself out.

Sundapple blinked as sunlight hurt her eyes. She knew she was in some kind of clearing, but it took a moment for her to adjust before she could look around properly.

 _Wow!_ The clearing was bordered on all sides by steep sandy earth cliffs – low enough to jump up, but tall enough to shield the clearing from weather. Bushes and brambles choked the edges, along with a few other fallen tree logs. Some of them leaned against one another, still upright – but only just. A huge sycamore tree opposite her dominated most of the clearing, spreading protective branches over the empty sky, and its shadow touched her paws.

Sundapple's eyes widened. She could see dens, could see cats padding around sharing tongues or training battle moves. This would be the perfect camp. It bore ruins of an old fire, but the ruins were interspersed with new life.

"Foxdrift! Brambleheart!" Sundapple yowled, charging through the forest. She skidded into a clearing where the other six cats cat in a circle, looking worried.

"There you are! We've been looking for you," Appleblaze meowed. "Why are you covered in dirt and leaves?"

"I found a camp! It's perfect."

"Show us," Foxdrift meowed immediately.

To Sundapple's delight, every cat seemed impressed by the sandy clearing.

"Easy to defend, if we patch up these walls with thorns," Brambleheart meowed, sniffing the earth cliffs.

"The sycamore could be where the Clan leader calls a meeting." Foxdrift began to climb the trunk easily, leaping from branch to branch until he padded out along a thick one that jutted out over the camp. Peering up at him, Sundapple thought he looked like the perfect leader.

"There's plenty of space," Basilclaw mewed. "It could hold a large Clan. And if that hollow tree is the only entrance, it will be great for us."

Foxdrift, assuming the role of leader, set everyone tasks. Soon the camp was bustling with activity, and already FlareClan felt real. Dawnpetal and Appleblaze swept fallen leaves and twigs out of the way with their tails, gathering it all into a massive heap and leaving the sandy floor clear. Foxdrift disappeared into a hollow between the roots of the sycamore while Sundapple and the others found half a hollow tree trunk leaning against one wall. It created a large space, big enough for a warrior's den.

"Here," Redstorm decided.

They set about clearing the den, clawing soggy moss from the floor and scraping shallow dents in the earth to become nests.

Sundapple and Basilclaw, two of the lightest cats, climbed the tree trunk and searched for holes. They plugged them up with moss and earth so there would be no leaks.

Finally, their paws aching, the warriors padded back outside to collapse in the sun in the centre of camp. Foxdrift emerged from the camp entrance carrying two huge pigeons.

"The prey is fat, and hasn't learned to fear cats yet," he meowed, dropping them. They were enough to feed everyone, and the warriors fell on the fresh-kill hungrily. "Feeding the Clan while we're so small will be easy."

"The warriors' den looks great now," Redstorm meowed. "It's airy and dry, and completely sealed from wind and rain."

"Well done." Foxdrift dipped his head. "There's a hollow space in the sycamore roots that could be used as the leader's den, when the time comes."

He wasn't appointing himself as leader, but every cat seemed to look up to him already – despite Brambleheart being the older warrior. The dark-brown tabby tom didn't seem to care, but Sundapple wondered if there would be a power struggle soon. _Maybe the others, StreamClan and RockClan, will have more difficulties._ She itched to know what their territories looked like. She imagined Blueclaw pronouncing himself the leader of StreamClan and had to stop her whiskers from twitching. No cat would stand for that.

"I suppose we don't need other dens yet," Dawnpetal piped up. "But we should figure out where the future medicine cat will go, so we know where to take injured warriors."

"It worries me, not having a medicine cat," Brambleheart growled. "We're more vulnerable."

"There were always going to be problems." Foxdrift sighed. "I can't ask any of you to give up your moons of warrior training to become a medicine cat. We will have to wait for new kits."

 _Kits!_ Sundapple scanned her Clanmates, wondering if any of them were mates. Maybe some of them had wanted mates who were now in separate Clans. Maybe there would be no kits at all for FlareClan. The other she-cats looked uneasy.

"Maybe we should invite Yewleaf to FlareClan," Basilclaw meowed snidely, his glittering green eyes fixed on Sundapple. "Then we'll have kits."

"You insolent furball!" Sundapple pounced on him, furious, and they struggled and tussled until Brambleheart shoved them apart.

"Stop it," he growled. "Basilclaw, stop saying ridiculous things. Sundapple, stop taking offense so easily and just deal with the insult."

Sundapple fluffed her tail up and snarled at the black tom. "If we really are four separate Clans now, you should know I would _never_ betray my Clanmates. They can't be our friends when we have separate Clans, separate loyalties."

"Well said, Sundapple," Foxdrift murmured as Basilclaw sat down with a bump and started licking his chest fur angrily.

The weight of what she'd just said hit her like a pack of dogs. She _couldn't_ end her friendship with Yewleaf! She missed him already – she even missed Blueclaw and his bossiness.

The cats fell silent as sun warmed their pelts. The sun was already dipping towards the horizon, and the camp was flooded with red light. Looking around, Sundapple thought that it looked as if the clearing was still on fire. She could have sworn she tasted ash on the air.

"Let's go and sleep," Redstorm mewed sleepily. "Try out these new nests."

"There's no moss!" Appleblaze protested.

"You go and find some, then, but my paws hurt too much."

Warriors began to traipse towards the tree.

"Someone will need to keep watch," Foxdrift added. "We don't know this territory and we don't even have border markers yet."

"I'll do it." Sundapple stood and shook each paw to chase away numbness. "I'm not tired." Her mind buzzed with thoughts of her old Clanmates.

Sundapple leaped onto the top of the hollowed-out log that was now the camp entrance. It offered her a good view of the camp and the forest around it. She wrapped her tail around her paws and kept vigil, trying not to think of Yewleaf or Blueclaw and thinking of nothing else.

 _I have to stop this. I need to be loyal to FlareClan now._ But the words felt empty.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **SkyClan**

Leader: Fallenstar - slender dark-red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Buzzardflight - ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Birdwing - beautiful long-furred brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Owlwhisker - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brindlefeather - lovely mottled silver, black and grey queen, blue eyes

Darkfur - black tom

Squirrelfoot - mottled grey-and-brown she-cat, amber eyes

Yewleaf - thick-furred smoky grey tom with green eyes

 **FlareClan**

Leader: Foxdrift - long-legged ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Brambleheart - dark brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Redstorm - tortoiseshell tom with red patches and amber eyes

Dawnpetal - pale golden-cream she-cat, amber eyes

Appleblaze - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Basilclaw - black tom with green eyes

Sundapple - pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **StreamClan**

Leader: Stormfeather - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Blueclaw - blue-grey tom with a plumy tail and blue eyes

Warriors:

Brokentail - dark grey tom

Cedarstep - brown tabby tom with a scarred ear and amber eyes

Icefur - slender silver she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyleap - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Snowpelt - white she-cat, blue eyes

Tigerlight - dark-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **RockClan**

Leader: Eagleheart - golden-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Adderclaw - brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Mossfire - skinny dark-brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Lionclaw - thick-furred golden tabby tom

Leopardspots - lovely silver spotted she-cat

Ravenwing - black tom with amber eyes

Stonefur - grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Spottedpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know if you did! I'm thinking of doing a Blueclaw POV chapter next... Favourite character so far?**


End file.
